Mistico presente, errores del pasado y oportunidades del futuro
by little tigress
Summary: Era un dia comun en la vida de este joven tigre hasta que conocio a esa vieja tortuga ,que por razones mas alla del tiempo y la logica, le entrego un enorme poder. En ese momento su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Nada volvera a ser igual para Cole desde ese dia en que tuvo la oportunidad de culmplir su sueño, conocer al guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos.(incluye TiPo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, antes de empezar les tengo una pregunta ¿Que pasa cuando a una autora ,obsesionada, de fanfiction la dejas encerrada todo el fin de semana viendo las 3 peliculas de volver al futuro y las 2 de kung fu panda(tambien los cortometrajes), ademas de leer los libros olfato y subterraneos (si no los han leido son muy buenos?**

**pues la respuesta es este fic. Tuve un bloqueo con la otra historia, en cambio se me ocurrio esta espero que les guste.**

**A/N: este fic lo voy a escribir de los puntos de vista de mas de un personaje a lo largo de los capitulos. Este capitulo y el que siguen son una especie de prologo para la verdadera historia de kung fu panda.**

**buena lectura :D**

**capitulo 1 : la carrera del dragon tigre.**

Correr, correr, no puedo hacer otra cosa en una situacion asi, solo correr. Aun no se bien como rayos acabe enredado en este embrollo, esta vez no fue por necesidad, bueno en realidad nunca hago esto por necesidad y aun asi terminaba corriendo en, medio de la noche, por las calles de la ciudad acompañado de los cuatro torpes que me metian en estas situaciones. El bobo leopardo de las nieves : Jonh alias "el manchas",el idiota de Alex : un puma de pelo amarillo tambien conocido como "leon"; tambien esta ese molesto canino negro : Toby, un lobo pero el preferia "colmillo"; y por ultimo, un verdadero leon llamado Kane ,el cual solia autonombrarse "rey dragon" por ser considerado el "lider del grupo". Es la segunda vez que los policias me seguian la pista, al principio solo eran advertencias, pero pronto los atracos de dulces y/o juguetes terminaron en entrar al centro comercial y llevarme una camisa o una chaqueta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, segun yo. Despues vinieron las peleas callejeras, las malas calificaciones, los reportes y bueno muchas mas cosas.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que al tomar una calle equivocada termine firmando, por voluntad propia, miingreso a la tutelar de menores, apenas y tengo quince años y ya e estado ahi un par de veces, aunque fue por dos meses a lomucho. Y siendo sincero no me agrado estar en aquel lugar, siempre en cuanto entrabas te quitaban tu ropa y te obligaban a cambiarla por un sucio, roto y apestoso uniforme usado de color gris. Eso es algo que personalmente no quiero volver a vivir, entrar a ese lugar es como entrar a la selva: Siempre luhando para sobrevivir, como si fueramos salvajes parecidos a los de los libros de historia. Nos robabamos las cosas como los mejores uniformes o los zapatos mas enteros, ademas siempre habia una pelea al menos solo para ver quien lavaba el destrosado uniforme primero. Yo en realidad no tenia problemas con la parte de sobrevivir, despues de todo soy un tigre y la supervivencia se me da como un talento inato. Pero en estos momentos lo unico que me importa es correr para que los rinocerontes uniformados de azul marino no me alcanzen, agradezco al Señor que los rinocerontes,en especial los policias, adoren las donas y los pasteles de mora eso me da una ventaja, pequeña, pero aun asi una ventaja.

¿Que paso esta vez? Ni yo lo comprendo aun, solo se que si quiero sobrevivir esta vez debo acelerar el paso, no puedo permitir que me alcancen y ademas...

_¿Que es eso?-_ grito al ver la barda de casi dos metros que esta frente a mi _"_mierda_"_ pienso. Estoy desesperado. Trepar no es lo mio y mucho menos saltar, rayos como quisiera ser "el manchas" o "_leon_", ellos si que sabrian escapar de esta. Ambos son excelentes trepando y "_el manchas"_ puede incluso sortear las bardas y los muros de un solo salto. Yo,sin embargo, no soy bueno con esas cosas, soy alto y no es por presumir pero soy muy fuerte, aun asi no puedo trepar bien y eso me podria costar la vida... Ok tal vez no, pero si me costara mi libertad.  
Veo la luz de las linternas, y el grito del capitan hace que se me pare el corazon, ¡Estoy muerto! , eso es algo seguro por que la verdad no tengo la menor idea de como salir de esta.

Una garra me sujeta el brazo con fuerza y lo jala bruscamente al interior de una casa. Todo esta oscuro y aunque soy un felino no puedo ver mas alla de mi propia nariz, y hablando de narices...ese olor, ese dulce y suave olor,son...son rosas, si creo que son rosas mejor dicho un perfume con olor a rosas. Camino a tientas por la negra habiatacion hasta que una repentina luz me deja temporalmente ciego. Parpadeo y aprieto los ojos y en cuanto los abro encuentro a mi salvador o mas bien salvadora.  
¡Zoey!-exclamo al ver a la tigresa blanca enfrente de mi.

Hola bobo, ya veo que no puedes pasar ni un dia sin mi ¿Cierto?-dijo Zoey cruzandose de brazos y mirandome fijamente con esos ojos rojos que tanto la caracterizan, para se sinceros no he visto a otra persona con ojos rojos, excepto en los libros de leyedas que solia mostrarme mi madre cuando era apenas un cachorro.

Creo que no -respondo encogiendome de hombros.

Nunca cambiaras-ella nego con la cabeza, digo es como si no me conociera.

Supongo que eso es tan posible como...que los cerdos vuelen, digo sin los aviones- le digo ganandome una mirada asesina de su parte.

Ven aqui tus complices ya deben estarte esperando "rayas"- me llamo por mi apodo, jajaja "rayas" siento que mis amigos no tiene imaginacion o al menos ni la tuvieron a la hora de apodarme a mi y al ellos mismos, lo admitire lo unico que no salio bien ese dia fue el nombre de la banda. Nos llamamos "Los dragones jade" ¿por que ese nombre? Pues muy facil somos rapidos, astutos y fuertes como lo son los dragones o como serian si fueran reales. La otra razon es que somos amigos desde niños y a ,diferencia de ahora, eramos muy buenos casi podria decir que eramos chicos ejemplares. Las mejores calificaciones, ademas amabamos la lectura. Soliamos juntarnos en el parque, la escuela o en cualquier sitio donde se pudiera leer. Cada uno tenia sus propios gustos, ciencia ficcion, terror, fantasia ,aventura,magia y muchas cosas mas , aun asi a todos nos unia el gusto por las leyendas y las maravillosas historias de los mejores gerreros de china: Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon. A mi en lo personal me atraian las historias mas que a ningun otro, no se por que, pero me impactaban los cuentos de los maestros de kung fu. De pequeñome gustaba juagr a ser el legendario guerrero dragon, que caia del cielo envuelto en una bola de fuego por que el universo me eligio a mi, acabr con Tai Lung el mas perverso de los maestros de kung fu, encontrar la paz interior y vencer a toda la flota del malvado Lord Shen yo solito. Por eso no llamamos "Los dragones jade". Por que eramos los mas grandes fans de las leyendas. Si son o no leyendas es algo que nuca sabre, digo no puedo viajar en el tiempo ¿O si?

La mano, suave y blanca, de Zoey sobre mi brazo me saca de mi mente, me jala una vez mas y me coloca detras de ella. Con sus pantalones azules, su blusa blnca de mangas cortas y ese moño alrededor de su cuello le dan un aire de inocensia, aun asi no es presisamente la chica mas inocente y no lo digo en el mal sentido. Me refiero a que es verdareramente violenta, se ha metido en mas peleas callegeras que yo, o que cualquiera de los "Dragones de jade".Yo ,por otra parte, no soy presisamente un peleador y de todas formas e estado en una que otra pelea, de las cuales casi siempre salgo con mas de un ojo morado, siendo honesto no soy tan bueno como mis amigos.

Ya se fueron-murmura Zoey despues de mirar por la puerta un par de veces.

Gracias-le digo a Zoey y despues salgo corriendo en direccion a mi casa.

Ahora estoy mas tranquilo, los rinocerontes no me siguen y aparentemente no me robe nada. Asi que puedo caminar por la calle sin preocuparme de que me metan a la carcel, debo pensar en como ocultarselo a mis padres. De por si ,ya estoy llegando a mi casa media hora despues de mi limite, que diran cuando llegue sudoroso,golpeado y agotado, de hecho ya los estoy ollendo "Otra vez Cole, asi no llegaras a ningun lado excepto a la correccional o en unos años a la carcel. Solo dinos que le paso al joven amante del kung fu que solia jugar a ser el guerrero dragon" Si, siempre era lo mismo y lo se, lo admito si que cambie y demasiado. Ni yo se como sucedio pero un dia me sentia como el guerrero dragon y al siguiente era el idiota de Fung, el cocodrilo bandido que siempre terminaba en la prision de Chom-Gonm.

Voy atravezando la calle iluminada por las lamparas y los faros. Me limpio la cara,zacudo un poco mi chaqueta negra, me acomodo el pelaje naranja lo mejor que puedo, ojala y mis padres no sospechen. Cuando estoy a punto de girar la perilla un sonido llama mi atencion Jajaja es mi telefono, dejo que la cancion "Eye of the tiger" suene unrato antes de contestar, esa cancion me encanta jajaja me parece ironico aun asi no me importa en lo absoluto.  
Bueno-contesto el telefono algo desanimado, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con los egoistas que casi me mandan a la tutelar por tercera vez.

Hola rayas- escucho la voz de Alex- viejo por fin contestas crei que ya estabas camino a la prision jajaja.

Ya callate-grito presa de la ira. Me dejaron solo en un callejon sin slida (literalmente) y con los policias pisandome los talones.

Tranquilo-dice Alex por el telefono-uy solo hace falta que tu novia te salve el pellejo una vez para ponerte de genio.  
No es mi novia y yo podia salvarme solo- grite nuevamente y colgue el telefono, bloquee la pantalla y lo guarde en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Entro a la casa hecho una furia, mis padres ni me prestaron atencion cuando entre dando pisotones y bufando por la nariz, Paso por la sala y subo las escaleras de dos en dos, luego abro la puerta de mi habitacion, la cierro azotandola de manera , lo suficientemente, brusca como para haberla roto.  
Me resisto al feroz impulso de sacar mis garras y destruir todas y cada una de mis pertenencias. Pero me reprimo apesar del enojo, me siento traicionado. Eso es lo mas horrible, me siento solo y lo que mas quiero en este instante es encerrarme y jamas salir de nuevo. Uso mi almohada como saco de boxeo, le doy fuertes golpes para desquitarme con el pobre cojin que ni culpa tiene, ¿Que me ocurre? Yo no soy asi, no me enojo con facilidad y en realidad es muy dificil que yo me enoje, es casi como que quien pudiera hacerme enojar recibiria un premio. Si bien no me enojo con facilidad no entiendo por que me molesta algo tan tonto como eso, la verdad ya me lo habian hecho antes, no se por que me esta afectando tanto ¿Que rayos me pasa? No tengo ni idea, ultimamente me he sentido diferente, aun asi no me preocupa. Rendido me acuesto boca arriba sobre mi cama, mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho y mi mente conduciendome a la reflexion y a las ideas sin sentido. Sin saber lo que me ocurria me acomode de lado en mi cama, mi cabeza ahora reposa sobre la almohada y me siento cansado, no creo durar mucho tiempo despierto.

No me quite los pantalones de mezclilla oscura, ni mi camisa rojo, lo conserve todo puesto incluso la chaqueta negra. Mis parpados pesan, y no me sorprende despues del dia que tuve, finalmente el sueño me derrota, caigo como si me hubieran noqueado de un golpe, enserio conozco bien la sensasio. Mi vista se oscurece y al final me rindo presa del cansancio cual gato casero, mimado y gordo, aunque claro esta que yo no soy asi.

**Ya se que es un poco corto pero ...dejen review pliss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin aqui les dejo este capitulo, ojala y les guste. ****Gracias y un abrazo especial a todos los que comentaron esta historia**

**buena lectura :D**

**Capitulo 2 : ¿Diciplina? ¿Y eso con que se come?**

El insistente sonido de la alrma hace que abra los ojos ¿Que hora es? me fijo en el reloj que esta sobre mi mesa de noche ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¡Que rayos! Yo jamas me despierto a las cinco, en realidad despierto a las seis por que es justo una hora antes de irme al colegio. Me incorporo, lentamente, en la cama y dirijo mis dedos al reloj para reajustar la alarma y dormir "Cinco minutos mas". Pero no pedo, no es que no pueda o no quiera, claro que puedo ajustar mi alarma y quiero dormir mas tiempo, pero no tengo ganas. Es como si me hubiera acostumbrado, a la fuerza. Pero no es asi.  
Me levanto y me dirijo a darme un baño.

Bajo las escaleras, llevo mi mochila en el hombro y ,ahora, uso ropa limpia, no la apestosa ropa sudada de anoche, hablando de a noche, desde que me levante me he sentido extraño, estoy mareado y adolorido, y nisiquiera se por que. Me asomo a la cocina a ver si estan mis padres, pero no. Ellos suelen levantarse desde las cuatro y media ¿Por que durmen tan poco tiempo? Pues ,siendo sincero, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de porque mis padre se levantan antes que el mismo sol, tal vez sea por el trabajo. Aun asi, sobre la mesa hay un plato de fruta picada,manzanas, papaya, sandia, mango y no se quemas, todo cubierto de miel de abeja. Al lado se encuentra un vaso de jugo de durazno, lo sujeto y bebo un sorbo, comienzo acomerme la fruta ¡Esta deliciosa! En general siempre desayuno lo mismo pero por alguna razon ahora me parece delicioso y muy rico, en comparacion, es como si los ultimos meses solo hubiera desayunado algo flacido, sin color, ni olor y mucho menos sabor.

Cuando termino de come llevo mi plato y el vaso al lavadero y , como si no fuera obvio, los lavo, son las seis apenas asi que continuo lavando los demas platos y vasos auqneu ni siquiera se por que, en general yo no hago este tipo de cosas, siempre he preferido dejarlos para que mi mama los lave, pero el dia de hoy me levante con deseos de... ¿Ser responsable? Es como si tuviera la costumbre de hacer estas cosas por mi cuenta o ,mejor dicho, a la fuerza, no tengo idea de por que. Son las seis y media, acabe con los trates y ahora me ire a la escuela, no se me valla a hacer tarde ¿Pero que me importa llegar tarde? Siempre lo hago.  
Llego a la escuela, la secundaria "Kang Fa", es un edificio grande que al frente de la fachada tiene una gran reja de hierro negro, casi todas las paredes del edificio son blancas, los salones son muy grandes, hay casii cuatro baños, tanto para chicos como para las chicas. Es, verdaderamente, una gran escuela. Con mi mochila en el hombro entro por el porton de hierro oscuro, tiene detalles dorados en las puntas, atraviezo los interminables pasillos y me dirijo a mi primera clase: Matematicas.

El salon esta casi vacio eso solo significa una cosa, o toda la clase se ausento por una infeccion de influenza o llegue temprano, me inclino por la segunda.

Señor Cole ¿Que hace aqui tan temprano? ¿Acaso no lo arrestaron o se escapo de la prision?- me pregunta el buey de camisa blanca, pantalones negros,corbata y saco negro: El maestro Robert. Es el peor de toda la escuela, para empezar su mal genio y poca paciencia le darian a cualquiera la impresion de que es un toro español, como esos que perciguen a todos por las calles de españa , en la corrida de toros, me pregunto si ha ido alguna vez.

No señor Rob, no me han arrestado- le respondo

Hmm tome asiento y no se le ocurra hacer movimientos en falso, la clase esta por empezar- dice y luego comienza a escribir en el pizarron. Diez minutos despues de que yo llegue, mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a llenar el aula, lo conte, solo faltan cuatro y no necesito ser adivino para saber quienes son. Zoey se sienta dos lugaresdetras mio. No veo a los demas "Dragones jade" ¿Donde estaran? No tengo ni la mas minima intencion de salir a averiguarlo.

El señor Rob comienza con su ,fastidiosa, clase. Las matematicas no son presisamente mi matreria favorita, en realidad casi nunca pongo atencion. Pero hoy, aunque sea contrario a todo lo que representa mi persona, estoy tomando notas, escribo casi todo lo que dice sobre las explicaciones, formulas y no se que mas, resuelvo los ejersicios tan rapido que hasta a mi me asombra ¿Por que lo hago?  
De pronto aparecen unas ecuaciones, las contesto y aunque no me es muy sencillo logro terminar. El maestro frunce el seño y me arrebata la libreta, mirandome con desconfianza, seguro que lo sorprendi aunque en realidad yo me siento mas sorprendido aun, cuando me regresa la libreta ¡Todo esta bien! Bueno no todo, pero es mejor que no tener nada, como me sucede generalmente, aun asi estoy feliz, hice algo bien , para variar.

El sonido de la campana hace que todos nos levantemos como resortes y salgamos de la clase. Afuera estan todos , Alex,Kane,Jonh y Toby.  
¿Qué haces rayas? ¿Por qué no te la saltaste?- me pregunta Alex. Yo se que, en realidad, jamas entro a la clase de robert, algo debe estar mal conmigo.

No se, creo que llegue temprano- le respondo no muy convencido.

No inventes...-exclama Toby.

Vamos nos toca historia- lo interrumpe Kane sin entusiasmo. Los cinco nos dirigimos al salon 15, clase de historia. Sí empezé bien el dia con mate, no puedo espera a tener historia. Es mi materia favorita, no se por que, simplemente me gusta la clase, creo que es por que muchas veces hablamos de leyendas antiguas, se que puede sonar extraño, pero aun despues de tantos años sigo admirando a los guerreros del jade : Los cinco furiosos y el legendario guerrero dragon.

Me adelanto a mis compañeros y entro en el aula unos minutos antes de que llegue el maestro. A las ocho en punto entra al salon un panda vestido con pantalon negro, camisa a cuadros de color azul. Es el profesor Josh, su especialidad son las leyendas asi que no creo que sea de extrañar que me guste su clase, en general es estricto, escribimos demasiado para mi gusto. Pero tambien tiene su lado amable, es simpatico a veces demasiado ironico y sarcastico, ademas nos deja ver videos, diapositivas y muchas peliculas ¿Por que los demas maestros no aprenden de el?

El panda se ajusta las lentes y comienza a pasar lista. Me asomo por las ventanilla de la puerta y veo a mis amigos a fuera. Tal vez el profesor Josh sea paciente,divertido y agradable. Pero todo tiene un limite y el del maestro es la impuntualidad. Dos segundos, un minuto, una hora , cien años; no importa cuanto sea el tiempo, si llegas tarde, simplemente, te quedas fuera, como mis amigos aproximadamente unas cuatro veces a la semana.

Esta ultima hora paso volando, ni me di cuanta de que la clase habia terminado. Sali del aula y fui con mis amigos.  
Vamonos- dice Kane  
¿A donde?- pregunto extrañado- ¿Que clase toca?

¡Que bruto eres!- exclamo Tob

¿A donde vamos?- grito algo irritado

Pues a donde siempre... A ningun lado, todo por no pasar mas tiempo aqui- me responde Alex. Tal vez yo sea parte de su grupo y todo eso, ademas no seria la primera vez que salgo de la escuela, pero por mas dragon jade que sea, no siento la necesidad de faltar y nisiquiera se porque.

No chicos yo no voy-digo a lo que ellos me miran como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza o un trecer ojo.

Alla tu- despues de decir eso, Kane y los demas se fueron a la salida.

Eso fue increible...torpe- me volteo al oir esa voz y ese modo tan... peculiar de llamarme torpe.

No fue nada Zoey-respondo algo sonrojado ¡¿Que me pasa?! ¿Que diablos me ocurre? Primero me levanto temprano, cosa que nunca he hecho, lavo los trastes, caundo generalmente los dejaria hasta que el hada de las platos sucios los lavara por mi o hasta que mi mama me gritara o me dijera que yo los lavara. Para colmo de los males (¿o sera de los bienes?) pongo atencion en clase de matematicas ¡MATEMATICAS, por Dios! Yono soy asi. En general mis padres, maestros y oradores motivacionales llamarian a estas conductas de dos formas, me estoy reformando o tengo diciplina, pero que rayos ,yo soy todo, menos diciplinado. La primera vez que escuche esa palabra (como a los cuatro años) dije _¿Diciplina? ¿Y eso como se prepara? ¿Con arroz?_

¿No fue nada? Nadie se abria negado, nisiquiera yo, sabes que la presion social es muy fuerte- me dijo sonriendo como si se sintiera orgullosa, como si yo fuera su cachorro y me hubiera sacado un diez en mi primer dia de clases (en realidad asi fue). Pero debo admitir que, ademas de ser una eleonera insufrible, nunca falta a clases y sus calificaciones son enserio envidiables.

Ciencias ,es mi ultima clase ¡Al fin! Una hora mas y saldre de aqui. Entra al salon la profesora Bibiana, una cabra vestida de azul a la que todos llaman _"Maestra Beeeeeee_", supongo que ya me puedo imaginar por que.  
Mis amigos salieron de la escuela, tecnicamente, desde que iniciaron las clases ¿Donde estaran ahora? Lo averiguare en cuanto salga de aqui.

Y los elementos se pueden identificar por medio de...- esta explicando, sostiene una tabla llena de colores y abreviaciones raras, no entiendo la mayoria pero veo algo muy raro. Hay por lo menos cinco que si me llaman la atencion "Ti" "V" "CR" "Mn" "Mo", no tengo idea de que signifiquen pero no puedo evitar pensar en las leyendas, no se porque.

Rayas ¿Por que tardeste tanto?-me pregunta Jonh.

Deberias haber llegado antes- me reprocho Kane, yo solo asenti como si me importara, aunque no es asi.

Lo siento si...- le respondo algo impaciente, me tienen aqui desde hace quince minutos.

Calmense los dos- nos corto alex- lo que pasa es que debes ver algo.

¿Tiene que ver con lo de anoche?- les pregunto, no quiero hablar de eso, pero por la expresion de sus rostros supongo que igual pasara.

Si- me responden los cuatro a coro, bastante desafinado por cierto.

¿Que sucede?- digo sin mucho interes, por que en verdad ¡Me importa un comino volador lo que me quieran decir! ¿Comino...volador? Jajaja de donde ratos saque eso jajaja. Jamas en mi vida habia escuchado algo parecido ¿O si?

Mira rayas... esto- toby saca una caja de madera con estampa de qu dice fragil.

¿Que es?- en lugar de responderme comienzan a sacar una... ¿Caja? ¡Todo lo de anoche por una maldita caja de carton! ¡¿Que clase de broma cruel es esta?!

Adios- salgo de ahi, tomo mi mochila y corro a mi casa, me resisto al impulso de correr a cuatro patas, sigo corriendo erguido en dos. Por suerte no vivo tan lejos, llegue a mi casa mas rapido de lo que pensaba. No tengo tarea , y aun si la tuviera no la haria. Asi que dejo mi mochila en el suelo de la sala y me dirijo al refrigerador. Vacio, como siempre lo unico quehay es una lata de cocacola, pues es mejor que nada.

Me siento en el sofa de la sala y enciendo las television. Ni me habia percatado de que mis padres no han llegado. Cambio los canales, no hay nada bueno, presiono el boton del control remoto una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que veo un documental en History Chanel. Los guerreros del jade ¿Real o no? Ese es el nombre del programa y pues como no puedo resistirme le dejo ahi y subo el volumen mientras abro la lata y le doy un sorbo al refresco.

_¿Como estamos seguros de que lugares como el palacio de jade son solo leyendas, sacadas de la imaginacion?_- dice la voz del documentarista, mientras en la television aparecen imagenes y fotografias de viejos dibujos y bocetos como se supone que seria el palacio de jade, siendo honesto luce espectacular, esta en la cima de la montaña mas alta del mundo, o al menos de China - _¿Estamos totalmente seguros de que los legendarios maestros solo fueron historias y falsa leyendas_?- aparecen imagenes de los cinco furiosos, despues la imagen de un dragon blanco con ojos color verde jade, inundo la pantalla, detras del dragon estaba el ying y el yang.

Me interesa lo que dice el documental, sin embargo, prefiero sacar mi telefono y abrir mi facenote (parodia de facebook), nada interesante pasara hoy eso es seguro. Me volteo a la tele y la pantalla negra comenzo a llenarse de letras, los creditos. Estoy aburrido, el enojo a pasado y como mis padres no estan ire a ver si los chicos me muestran esa... Caja.

Por fin te dignas a llegar.. Amargado- dice colmillo en cuanto me acerco.

Si, si ¿Que es lo que querian mostrarme?- le pregunto.

Esto...- Kane saca la misma caja de madera , pero ahora esta abierta ¿Que contendra?

Kane sujeta una navaja y le quita lacinta que aun cerraba la caja, la abre y saca un objeto envuelto ¿Que sera? Alex toma el objeto y lo desenvuelve usando las garras, lo despoja de su envoltorio y es un... Reloj ¡Es un maldito reloj! Casi me arrestan por un reloj ¿Para que quieren un reloj? La hora se puede ver en cualquier lado, en la television, el telefono ¡En la computadora, por Dios!

¿Para que #$%^&* quieren esa cosa?- les grito enojado. Alex me pasa el reloj, ya en mis garras, lo sujeto y lo abro. Es como uno de esos relojes antiguos de los que los ingleses usaban en los chalecos. Pero, alcontrario de lo que yo creia, el reloj es demasiado extraño, tenia dos pantallas digitales ¡Que sisiquiera dan la hora! Parece que mas bien dan la fecha pero... Hay algo raro, la fecha no es de hoy. En la primera pantalla de color azul esta la fecha "16-5-1342" y enla segunda pantalla, con numeros verdes _"26-10-13"_ ¡Rayos, es el dia de mañana! Y ahora que me fijo bien... Cierro el reloj y veo un relieve de dragon, paso mi dedo por el ¡Es genial! Se siente cada escama,cada pelo, sus afilados colmillos, es como sentir una verdadera piel de reptil.

¿Porque se llevaron esto? Se nota que es caro y valioso- pregunto, ingenuemente, ya pensando en la obvia respuesta.

Pues por eso, si lo vendemos podriamos... No se contratarle mayordomos a nuestros mayordomos- dice colmillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Y de donde lo sacaron?- le pregunto, pero antes de siquiera responderme, me lo quitan de las manos.

De la casa de la vieja tortuga del centro- me responde Kane.

Estan locos, dicen que era un terrorista, y si es una bomba de tiempo, podria explotar en cualquier segundo... que tal si cuando explote deja pedazos de ustedes regados por la plaza, digo solo imaginenlo, partes aqui, partes alla y partes de ustedes muy alfondo manchando las paredes- wow no crei que podria ponerme tan dramatico, aun asi tengo la sensacion de que lo he oido antes.

No seas paranoico- me dice Jonh.

No soy paranoico, solo digo que podria ser poligroso, al menos saben que hace- le digo

No, ni idea- me responde Kane.

Hay que devolverlo- con un movimiento rapido les arrebato el reloj.

Jajaja ya en serio rayas regresamelo-me dice Kane negando con la cabeza entre risas, lo que hace que su melena negra se alborote aun mas.

No-me coloco en una pocision extraña. Mi mano derecha extendida frente a mí, y mi mano flexionada junto a mi pecho.

Jajaja miren jajaja calmate Bruce Lee- se burla Alex, yo creo que mas bien seri Jackie Shan, pero bueno alla el.

¡Damelo!- grita Kane, creo que me esta provocando o lo que hice ya inicio el fuego

Ya deja de jugar y damelo- me dice el leon dando unos pasos al frente. La verdad no me intimida que sea un leon, casi un metro mas alto que yo. No, lo que me intimida es que tambien es mas fuerte y sabe pelear mejor que yo.

Levanta el puño y lo dirige a mi rostro. Yo, sorprendentemente, logro evitar su golpe con un solo movimiento.

Jeje ok Cole ¿Sabes lo que hare?- me dice Kane mirandome ya mas calmado- voy a fingir que no hiciste lo que, claramente, si hiciste.  
Me mantengo firme, no suelto el reloj y menos cambio mi extraña pocision. Kane frunce el entrecejo y saca sus garras, se acerca rapidamente e intenta darme un zarpazo, por fortuna, lo esquivo, creo que ahora si se enojo eso me gano por jugar con fuego. Alza su pierna y me lanza una patada al pecho, yo uso mi mano izquierda y con un movimiento circular, logro desviar su golpe ¡Funciono! Ja no se ni que estoy haciendo, jamas aprendi ningun tipo de arte marcial, ni karate, ni tae kwon do y mucho menos kung fu.  
Mientras Kane intenta claverme las garras, yo logro bloquear todos y cada unos de sus desesperados ataques y todo sin soltar el dichoso reloj.

¡Ayuden inutiles!- grita Kane y a su orden Jonh, Alex y Toby se acercan detras mio. No los puedo ver, pero siento su presencia y su intencion de atacarme. Por el rabillo del ojo, distingo a Alex y gambio mi pose, en cuanto el puma salta en lugar de atacarme a mi, ataca a Kane. Mientras colmillo y el manchas se me acercan. Toby tiene el hocico tan abierto que ahora se por que dicen cosas como "_negro como boca de lobo",_ excepto por sus relucientes y afilados colmillos blancos, finalmente cinco años de usar frenos valieron la pena.  
Jonh saca sus garras y ,al mismo tiempo que Tiby, me ataca, pero yo lo esquivo saltando por encima y en cuanto estoy a segundos de bajar. Todo parece estar en camara lenta, extiendo mis piernas y hago un split, dandoles una patada en la cara ¡Wow eso fue...eso fue... Barbaro! ¿Barbaro? ¿Que significa eso? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que lo dije?

Kane arroja a Alex y se vuelve hacia mi,luce furioso y creo que jamas , en mi vida, lo vere mas enojado eso es seguro. Quiero evitarme mas problemas, asi que salgo corriendo "que fue lo que dijo... Lo sacaron de... de ...la vieja tortuga, loca, del centro" pienso mientras corro, rogando por que no me alcanzen.

El centro, al fin llego al centro de la ciudad. Me meto corriendo a la casa mas descuida del lugar, una casa con pintura descarapelada , focos rotos al igual que las ventanas. En cuanto entro, mi nariz percibe el olor de la piel muerta, polvo, en una palabra el aroma de la vejez.

¿Que haces aqui joven rayado?-me volteo y encuentro a una vieja tortuga que usa baston, tiene puesta una bata blanca cerrada y muy sucia.

¿Yo? Yo solo...- no se que decirle, hay algo en su mirada que me deja sin palabras, casi puedo sentir la paz que emana de el, asi que la teoria del terrorista esta oficialemnte descartada- lo lamento señor, no queria molestarlo solo quiero devolverle lo que es suyo.

¿A si? ¿Se puede saber que es?-me pregunta la tortuga.

Es... esto-extiendo la mano y le entrego su reliquia.

¿De donde lo sacaste jovencito?-no parecia molesto de que yo tubiera su, muy curioso, reloj de mano. Al contrario parecia feliz de recuperarlo.

Si, esto es mio- me responde mientras acaricia el dragon con sus garras ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sus garras son enormes, seguro le cuesta sujetar las cosas.

No hijo-dijo la turtuga

¿Disculpe?- la verdad no se de que habla

No me cuesta trabajo sujetar las cosas- parece que el viejo puede leer mi mente.

Ah, al contrario, yo no leo mentes solo que todos piensan lo mismo de mis dedos- responde y eso me de algde tranquilidad.

¿Quieres saber que hace?- su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, asi que solamente asiento con la cabeza.

Esto sirve para...-odio las pausas dramaticas, no se por que esta haciendo una, muy larga por cierto-...viajar en el tiempo.

¡Viajar en el tiempo! Ja el tipo se a vuelto loco, viajar en el tiempo solo pasa en los libros y peliculas de ciencia ficcion ¡Ficcion! No realidad, definitivamente a este sujeto l han dejado encerrado mucho tiempo -¡Esta loco!- le grito, es la verdad

No, no estoy loco, puedes comprovarlo tu mism...-un sonido fuerte, similar a una explosion, nos toma por sorpresa a ambos.

¿Que fue eso?- pregunto alterado, como no me alteraria ese sonido me dejo con los pelos de punta.

No lo se pero no debes dejar que nadie se lleve esto- el me enrega el reloj, no entiendo que sucede asi que intento replicar.

No, no puedo yo solo vine a devolverselo, si sigo aqui es puro accidente-le digo.

Hijo, los accidentes no existen- me dice el viejo y me sonrie- Lo que debes hacer es protejer esto en el unico lugar seguro... El pasado- dijo el pasado ¡Definitivamente ya se volvio loco! Si antes lo estaba, ahora creo que ya se deschaveo por completo.

Solo debes presionar el boton-me explica- seria mejor se cambias la fecha por que si no...

Otra vez el ruido nos interrumpe, ahora fue mas fuerte, creo que las paredes temblaron ¿O fue mi imaginacion?

Sal, ahora- la tortuga abre la puerta trasera y me empuja con su baston. No se que hacer, asi que solo corro como alma que lleva el diablo, no se nisiquiera a donde ir, solo estoy corriendo. Un paso en falso me hace caer, sujeto el reloj y por accidente presiono el boton. No me creo lo de viajar en el tiempo, solo me levanto y sigo corriendo. Una brillante luz color verde aparece justo frente a mi, intento alejarme paro me jala como si se tratara de un iman. Es como uno de esos portales que aparecen en los comics.  
Estoy flotando, mimano no ha soltado el reloj, muevo los brazos como si fuera un guajolote el 15 de Septiembre. No puedo moverme por mi mismo y esto ya me esa comenzando a asustar. Un brillo amarillo, como el sol me deslumbra.  
Cai de espaldas sobre unas escaleras de piedra fria.

Auch, mi espalda me mata. Siento que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza. Lo ultimo que distingo es... ¡Un angel! Una tigresa anaranjada aparece ante mi, la veo borrosa pero estoy seguro de que es hermosa, al final mi cabeza no lo soporta mas.  
Me desmayo.

**Dejen review por fa', me gustaria saber lo que opinan**

**ADIOS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia.**  
**A partir de aquí "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..."(Es broma), no lo que si es que a partir de aquí voy a mejorar mi hortografia, perdón ortografía.**

**A/N: Esta vez, como lo mencione anteriormente, la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de otro personaje. Así que desde aquí comienzo a decir que: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen, etc...**

**Buena lectura: D**

**Capítulo3: Acuerdo temporal.**

Desde temprano salí a caminar, como lo hago siempre que el maestro Shifu me obliga a descansar del entrenamiento ¡¿Por que hace eso?! Parece que no me conociera, odio los días libres ¡Los odio! No entiendo porque razón necesitamos días libres ¿Qué los veinte millones de festivales que hay en el valle no son suficientes? Tal vez a mis compañeros les gusten los descansos, pero a mí no y aun así me veo obligada a pasar al menos veinticuatro horas alejada , a no menos de diez metros, del salón de entrenamiento.

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, no hay bandidos, Temutai no ataca el palacio, Fenguan no busca venganza y Ke-pa no ha destruido el palacio de jade (por segunda vez), así que no hay alternativa. Decido dar, por millonésima vez, una vuelta por el palacio. Creo que a esta hora del día nadie debería estar afuera. Hace un calor de muerte, aun así no volveré a mi cuarto, prefiero caminar y recorrer el lugar ahora que esta, tecnicamente, vacio. Po, el guerrero dragón, bajó al pueblo acompañado del resto de mis compañeros. No sé a dónde hayan ido, pero algo me dice que fueron a "_El guerrero dragón: fideos y tofu_", en otras palabras, el restaurante del señor Ping. Yo hubiera ido, pero hoy no tengo ganas de comer fideos o tofu.

Los arboles de cerezo son hermosos, creo que es la primera vez que me tomo el tiempo de verlos y disfrutar del lugar. Las flores llenan mi nariz de su delicioso y suave aroma, a pesar del calor un viento fresco sopla y rosa sobre mi pelaje anaranjado.  
Todo es tan hermoso, que casi siento que puedo respirar la paz.

Pero... ¡¿Qué es eso?! Una deslumbrante luz verde cubre todo, me tapo los ojos con mis manos ¿Qué será eso? La luz verdosa desaparece, lentamente me acerco al lugar de origen del brillo ¿Qué abra sido eso? No se, pero la averiguare. Hay algo ahí y creo que es una persona y, efectivamente, es un felino, lo distingo conforme me le acerco. ¡Por amor de...! ¡Es un tigre! Jamás vi a otro tigre en toda mi vida, de hecho creí que solo quedaba yo ¡Que alegría!

Corro, para llegar junto a e, creo que se golpeo la cabeza y dudo que el dure mucho antes de caer inconsciente. Al fin, me le acerco para ver mejor su rostro y... su ropa es realmente extraña, no sé de donde venga pero estoy segura de que no es de aquí.  
¿De donde vendrá? Parece algo joven, tal vez tiene quince o dieciséis. Hmmm se desmayo, es oficial ya está viendo  
estrellitas.  
Parece extraño y creo que ni siquiera habla chino, ya que antes de desmayarse mascullo algo que nadie lograría entender o al menos yo no lo entendí.  
Lo levanto del suelo y me llevo a la enfermería. Rayos está más pesado de lo que creí, tal vez las falta de entrenamiento ya me está afectando.

¿Estará bien señora Kim?- le pregunto a la oveja enfermera. Personalmente no me gusta hablar con esa señora, no es que me caiga mal ni mucho menos que la odie o algo por el estilo, solo es que me recuerda a la vieja oveja que me "cuidaba" en el orfanato.

Solo fue un desmayo, seguro que en cuanto despierte estará mejor como si no le hubiera sucedido nada-me dice la oveja y luego se va dejándome sola con el extraño joven. Me pregunto quien sera, como se llama o al menos de donde viene.

Hola Tigr...- Po llego gritando a la enfermería y, como es lógico, le cerré la boca tapándosela con mi mano ¡Acaso no sabe cerrar lo boca! Bueno llevo como dos años viviendo con él y la verdad creo que no, definitivamente no tiene idea de lo que es el silencio o bueno, a menos no sin que le bloquen los nervios de la garganta como lo hizo hace un tiempo.  
Lo miro a los ojos, por su expresión creo que realmente se sorprendió, lo entiendo. El dirige su mirada a la cama con un tigre  
inconsciente y yo aparto mi mano de su boca, todo queda en silencio así que le hago una seña con la mano para que salga de la  
enfermería, yo salgo tras él y cierro la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien es él? ¿Cuando llego? ¿De dónde viene?- yo me pregunto si va a cerrar la boca.

¡Po! Si lo supiera ya te lo abría...-le grito pero él me tapa la boca.

Shhhh Tigresa que te pasa ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Estas loca? vas a despertar al chico- ja ¿Yo? despertarlo ¡El panda es el que llego  
gritando! Respira Tigresa, contrólate, no debes perder el control, inhala, exhala, a ya mejor.  
Po tiene cara de que vio un fantasma, por segunda vez, así que tal vez lo volví a asustar enseñándole mis colmillos. No fue a  
propósito simplemente es fácil que me enoje, bueno no es fácil sino que cuando me dan una razón puedo ser peor que  
Fenguang, estoy exagerando pero por ahí voy.

Vete Po, yo me quedare a.. vigilar al herido- le digo algo insegura.

Tigresa ¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunta Po.

No- le digo porque en realidad preferiría estar sola, y de hecho estaré sola ya que el tigre esta inconsciente.

¿Segura?- Po me mira directo a los ojos, últimamente no he podido sostenerle la mirada, no sin sonrojarme al menos, por suerte el pelaje naranja lo oculta muy bien, o eso creo yo. No entiendo lo que me sucede me siento bien cuando él está cerca mío, pero comienzo a sentirme rara cuando se me acerca, mi corazón se acelera a velocidades impresionantes y mis manos me sudan como a un cerdo, el estomago se me revuelve como si fuera a vomitar, pero yo sé que no es vomito ni nada que se le parezca, solo es una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago. Lo más raro es que solo me pasa cuando estoy con él.

Si Po, estoy segura- le respondo y entro a la enfermería.

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué ese panda panzón me hace sentir tan... tan.. rara? No lo soportare ni un minuto más, desde que volvimos de Gogmen me siento algo peculiar cuando el guerrero dragón y yo estamos solos, lo que me parece curioso por que cuando el llego, yo no me dignaba a hablarle al menos no de manera amable. Me volteo a ver si el joven se encuentra mejor, parece que no despertara en un rato.

Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, otra vez murmurando palabras indescifrables. Veo al felino agitarse un poco, se le nota inquieto, mueve los brazos y las piernas como si quisiera huir de algo. Al fin sus palabras se aclaran, aunque a medias ya que solo distingo unas cuantas palabras "viaje" "reloj" "traidores" "portal" "ángel" ¿Qué significa eso? El pobre debe estar traumado o loco, no tengo idea de lo que le pase pero dudo que sea algo bueno.  
Se despierta, abre sus ojos a medias mientras grita, yo me sobresalto y me alejo, no es que me de miedo solo es que me tomo  
por sorpresa, después me le acerco. Luce nervioso, temeroso ¿Me habrá visto y se asusto? Ojala que no.

Tranquilo ¿Estas bien?-me acerco a él, me mira con desconfianza y después abre los ojos como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. En realidad creo que no me ha visto aun, se le nota somnoliento y creo que no ha recuperado, totalmente, la visión.

¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?- me pregunta, no es la primera vez que alguien me llama "Mamá" solo que aquella vez era solo un gansito de cuatro que me vi obligada a cuidar y no un tigre de como quince años.

Tranquilo- le repito con la intención de que se calme- ya estas a salvo.

El se frota las sienes a lo mejor y le duele la cabeza

Hay.. mi cabeza Jejeje sabes ma' tuve un sueño muy extraño- Hmmm creo que no tiene la intención de comprobar se soy o no su madre- soñé que los chicos me proseguían y con un reloj robado entre a un portal y entonces...Wooooowww ¡¿Quien eres tu?!- creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no lo conozco.

Cálmate, yo soy la maestra Tigresa y tu estas en la enfermería del palacio de jade-le respondo, a lo que el abre los ojos aun más que antes. No me había dado cuenta pero sus ojos sus verdes, muy parecidos a los de Po.

¿La maestra Tigresa?- exclama el joven con esa cara de "me tomas por loco"

Sí, soy yo- le respondo. Ahora que el chico despertó quiero preguntarle cientos de cosas, obviamente me controlo después de todo eso es lo que Shifu me enseño hace años.

Jajá ¿Qué acaso me tomas por tonto?- bueno casi acierto.

No, solo quiero saber algunas cosas sobre ti- le respondo cruzándome de brazos. En lo personal creo que es la mejor manera de comenzar antes de bombardearlo con cientos de preguntas.

¿La maestra Tigresa? Eso es imposible a menos que... ¡El reloj! ¡Santo cielo, la tortuga del bastón tenía razón!- ¿Que le sucede? ¿Dijo tortuga...? Debió golpearse la cabeza muy... muy fuerte.

¿Donde está mi reloj?- me grita, parece desesperado, mueve todo , las almohadas y las mantas.

¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa yo?- es verdad, yo no sé de qué me habla, cuando lo encontré no llevaba ningún reloj, sea lo que  
sea.

Oye primero: no grites como si hubieras visto a Ke-pa -le digo, el se levanta y asiente. Su actitud comienza a desesperarme-  
segundo: ¿Qué diablos es un reloj? Tercero: porque crees que yo lo tendría.

Ok primero: no tengo idea de quién es ese tal Ke-pa, segundo: es un aparato que da la hora, es redondo, está hecho de metal y tiene un dibujo de dragón-"redondo, de metal, dragón" lo tengo, así si lo veo sabré que esa cosa es suya- y tercero: por que usted me trajo hasta aquí, por cierto ¿Donde dijo que estamos?

Que no presta atención, es peor que Po.

Por enésima vez-murmuro y luego hablo en voz alta- estas en el palacio de jade.

¡¿El palacio de jade?!- luce sorprendido, no los culpo pero creo que pudo sorprenderse desde la primera vez que se lo dije.

Si- le repito.

Wow esto es genial- creo que pasara un rato antes de que se le valla la sorpresa, genial ahora tengo que lidiar con dos fanáticos: Po y este de aquí.

¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunto impaciente, derrotada por la curiosidad, jajaja desde lo del maestro Yao y sus mil veinte preguntas, me es dificil contener una que otra pregunta.

¿De dónde vengo? Pues... Técnicamente soy de aquí, la pregunta correcta seria ¿De cuándo vengo?- no entiendo ni "J" de lo que dijo.

Le explicaré, aunque yo todavía estoy digiriéndolo, yo soy... hmmm... pues... del futuro- me responde.

Tal vez usted crea que ya se me boto la canica, pero es verdad-intentaría creerle pero eso que me dice es simplemente imposible.

Si es cierto que vienes del futuro ¿Como llegaste aquí?- le pregunto, no le creo del todo pero puedo fingir que sí.

Para eso es el reloj que le mencione hace un momento-responde.

Vamos a buscarlo ¿Te puedes poner en pie?- le pregunto, tal vez sea un chiflado vagabundo más loco que , pero aun así me preocupo y no quiero que termine peor.

Estoy bien maestra- se levanta y ambos comenzamos a caminar.

El sol ya no es tan fuerte como hace unas horas, esta apunto de oscurecer y el chico sigue empeñado en encontrar el reloj.

¿Aun no lo encuentras?- le pregunto impaciente. Llevamos horas buscando y dudo encontrarlo, vivimos en el valle de la paz, así que seguramente ya alguien se lo ha robado.

¿Te parece que lo encontré?-hmmm un poco grosero, pero seguro el está igual de cansado que yo.

No pero si no lo encontramos, tú te regresas a donde sea y yo me iré de vuelta al palacio y fingiré que nada de esto paso- le digo, el baja las orejas y agacha la mirada.

Está bien lo buscare mañana ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche, cierto?-no lo sé pero no es la primera vez que alojamos a alguien en el palacio, solo espero que él no se robe nada.  
Caminamos de regreso a las barracas, el silencio es insoportable así que, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, comienzo a hablar.

¿Como es tu hogar?-le pregunto, el voltea con la ceja arqueada.

Es muy distinto, tanto, que no sabría por dónde empezar- me responde.

Hmmm supongo que habrá tiempo para las respuestas-murmuro sin que me oiga.

¿Tienen comida?-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Digo el palacio esta hecho de jade, oro, y no sé que más, y él cree que no hay comida ja.

Si esta noche-al igual que siempre- hay fideos de ingrediente secreto.

¿Son ricos? Jamás oí de ellos-me dice.

Llegamos a la puerta, lo conduzco hasta la cocina y abro la puerta. Mis amigos, Mono, Mantis, Víbora, Grulla y Po, ya están cenando. Pero todos cierran la boca en cuanto entro a la cocina, todos abren los ojos como patos al ver a tigre entrar tras de mi.

¿Quien es tu amigo Tigresa?- pregunta Po

¿Cual es tu nombre?-le susurro al oído.

Cole-me responde en un susurro.

Es Cole, lo encontré inconsciente junto al templo- respondo.

Hola Cole-responden todos al unisonó.

Ust...ustedes son...son...los...cinco- rayos, además de tartamudear idioteces, para colmo, se desmaya en la entrada de la cocina.

Ayúdenme- Po y Grulla se levantan y cargan al tigre.

¿A dónde?-pregunta Grulla

Pues a la enfermería- le respondo, como si no fuera obvio. Bueno ya no importa el pobre se quedo sin cenar.

¿De dónde vienes Cole?- pregunta Po mientras sirve sus fideos para desayunar.

En realidad yo no...- no dejare que acabe esa oración.

De muy lejos- me apresuro a decir.

¿Hay mas tigres o una aldea secreta o algo así?- Víbora me robo la pregunta, solo que, a diferencia de mi, la soltó de golpe y casi gritando como adolescente.

Sí, claro que hay mas tigres, muchos, de hecho cientos-responde el ¿Cientos? ¡Genial! Significa que no soy la ultima eso me hace tan feliz que... Un momento, eso aun no pasa. Si el chico viene del futuro sigo siendo la última.

Son deliciosos tus fideos Po-si supongo que Cole tiene razón, solo si es la primera vez que los comes, porque siendo sincera después de tanto comerlos comienzo a extrañar el tofu.  
En cuanto todos terminamos el desayuno, en especial Po, ole me pide que lo ayude con la búsqueda de su aparato, lo ayudare  
la verdad no creo que tome más de hmmm... ¿Quince minutos?

Okey tomo más de quince minutos, aun así después de horas de búsqueda encontramos el artefacto de Cole. Es muy hermoso por fuera, ese dragón de hierro casi parece real.

¿Como funciona?-le pregunto devolviéndole el reloj.

No sé, lo active por accidente, pero lo descifrare y volveré a casa con mi familia-me dijo hace unos segundos, antes de mover cada pieza del reloj, aunque no veo ningún cambio, ni mucho menos un portal verde.

Cole solo yo se que eres del futuro, te pido que no se lo digas a los demás- le digo de repente, el solo asiente.

Tengo algo que pedirte- le digo al muchacho.

¿Que necesita maestra?- lo pregunta de manera seria, pero con cierta admiración en su voz.

Si es verdad que puedes viajar en el tiempo, puedes llevarme a una fecha muy específica y en un lugar muy especifico-me petición le sonara extraña pero debo hacerla.

¿Cuando y como?-luce entusiasmado, creo que esto si funcionara.

En el...Orfanato de Bao Gu, hace veinticinco años- le digo, el solo hace una mueca de confusión.

¿Por qué a esa fecha?-me pregunta.

Por que...yo soy huérfana y solo dese...-se me quiebra la voz. No puedo seguir, si digo algo más mis lagrimas alcanzaran para llenar el espejo de agua del palacio y tal vez hasta se desborde, mas no llorare eso es para los débiles, pero si sigo hablándole de esto no aguantare mucho.

Creo que lo entiendo-me toca el hombro y yo solo levanto un poco la vista.

¿Puedes?-es lo único que puedo decir.

Si-responde y levanta mi barbilla con su mano- es una promesa.

**Aquí acaba el capitulo dejen review plis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aqui va el cuarto capitulo ojala y les guste.**

**A/N: en este capitulo voy a combinar perspectivas, mas de un personaje nos hablara desde su punto de vista. Es podible que haga lo mismo en otros capitulos**

**Buena lectura :D**

**Capitulo 4: Un cambio radical**

¿Y como es el futuro?- le pregunto a Cole, llevamos horas hablando de cosas del pasado ahora es turno del futuro.

Pues es tan diferente que no sé por dónde empezar...-me responde.

Entonces inicia por el principio-le digo, en verdad quisiera saber sobre el porvenir del país que tanto me empeño en proteger.

Pues creo que para empezar no hay mensajeros como Zeng, en lugar de eso existen teléfonos, son aparatos que pueden enviar mensajes de texto, hacer llamadas y muchas cosas más-¡Que raro! Si tan solo Zeng supiera esto- mira son más o menos así. De su pantalón, Cole, saca un objeto extraño. Es rectangular, color negro y plateado, parece que puede producir su propia luz como una lámpara, y tiene un dibujo que parece una manzana mordida.

... También hay automóviles, con como... Imagínate una carreta pero que puede moverse sola, sin que nadie la jale o la empuje-me dice después de guardar su "teléfono".

¿Y entonces como se mueven?- le pregunto, eso de las carretas suena genial.

Siendo honesto, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo funcionen, solo sé que se mueven usando gasolina-me responde aunque eso no ayuda porque yo no sé que es "gasolina".

Pero no se ilusione, maestra, por que el futuro tiene su lado oscuro tal vez más oscuro que el de la luna. Hay robos, pandillas, la amenaza de una posible guerra nuclear, y la verdad aun no me decido de que es lo más divertido- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono irónico, debo admitir que suena terrible y me lo dice justo a tiempo, en ese momento ya me estaba convenciendo sobre el futuro.

Suena como que el mundo ha cambiado y mucho-le digo y luego el me mira, una vez más sus ojos verdes que no dejan de recordarme a po.

El mundo sigue igual, solo que... Ya no queda nada en el- su respuesta es un poco perturbadora, pero a la vez me hace sentir bien de vivir en "el pasado"

Hmmm la sociedad...-no sé cómo decir esto, tal vez solo deba ser directa.

¿Que con eso?-me pregunta.

Pues... Ya sabes somos... parte de ella...o sea si no... no nos temen o encierran o algo así- le digo algo insegura, eso no es normal en mi pero quiero saber que será de los tigres, si es que en el futuro Cole no es el último.

Sí, claro ¿Por qué creerías que no?- me responde.

-Pues ¿No lo sabes, cierto?

-¿Saber qué?

Ya te había dicho que soy huérfana-le digo y el solo asiente de manera silenciosa- pues en el orfanato todos me temían.

¿Por qué?-me pregunta ¿Acaso no le pasa a el o algún otro tigre del futuro?

Pues... porque ¡Soy un tigre! Mírame-comienzo a gritarle, tocar este tema siempre me altera o me deprime- ¡Tengo garras! ¡Colmillos! Y soy... soy... ¡Un monstruo!

No sé porque le digo esto, jamás hablaría así con nadie, por eso Shifu me enseño a controlarme. Me siento extraña, triste y furiosa al hablarle a Cole sobre esto ¿Yo misma me dije monstruo? ¿Por qué hice eso? Bueno, supongo que... Tan acostumbrada estoy a eso que yo misma lo he llegado a creer. Me vuelvo a sentar y agacho la cabeza, escondo mis ojos entre mis manos para reprimir el llanto, antes de que siquiera inicie.

No eres un monstruo y menos una mala persona eres solo, una fuerte, valiente y dedicada maestra de kung fu, lo único que pasa es que tuviste mala suerte-me dice, eso nadie me lo había dicho jamás ¿o sí? No se pero hace que eme sienta mejor, aunque solo un poquito.

¿Enserio?-susurro

Si, por que es ese caso si tú fueras un monstruo yo sería un... ¡Monstruo extradimensional del futuro de quince años con mala actitud y problemas de vestuario!- lo que me dijo es un poco gracioso, aun así no puedo reprimir una risita como las de Víbora.

Tienes razón jajá, pero hablando enserio debemos buscarte algo de ropa "actual"-le digo haciendo comillas aéreas con mis dedos.

Cierto no quiero parecer un... Fenómeno-me dice y luego ambos nos levantamos y yo lo guio para bajar al pueblo.

Parece que el valle está lleno de gente a esta hora del día, todos salen a vender o a comprar algo. Muchos puestos de comida, utensilios, armas, muñecos o como los llama Po "figuras de acción coleccionables de edición limitada" Pasamos por el restaurante del señor Ping, muy lleno de clientes a esta hora, seguro que en momentos tan atareados como este, el ganso, desearía que Po no se hubiera mudado al palacio. Caminamos por varias calles del pueblo, muchos se me quedan viendo de manera extraña, pero puede que estén viendo a Cole y no a mí. Siendo sincera, hasta yo me dirigiría una mirada curiosa o incluso asustada si me viera caminado por el valle acompañada de un tigre de quince años, con ropa extraña y una capa de invierno en pleno verano.

¡Al fin! El señor Wong, el sastre del pueblo. Entramos a la tienda, por fuera se ve tan simple como cualquier casa del valle, pero por dentro está llena de muchos maniquíes que usan hermosos kimonos, vestidos y algunos conjuntos con los colores otoñales, otros portan pantalones y elegantes trajes, lamentablemente todo aquí está entre la talla "conejo" y "cabra", en otras palabras nada del tamaño de Cole.

¿Puedo ayudarla?-detrás del mostrador apareció un mastín negro, con una túnica color azul cielo con detalles dorados en los puños y un sombrero azul rey, es el señor Wong.

Sí, señor ¿Tendrá algo de su talla?-le digo mientras empujo, levemente, a Cole frente a mí, el solo saluda y sonríe de manera nerviosa.

Hmmm no lo sé, puede que si tenga algo, déjeme revisar-el señor Wong se aleja y pasa atreves de unas cortinas de seda roja.

¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?-pregunta Cole ¿Que acaso no es obvio?

Cole si no quieres llamar (demasiado) la atención debes conseguir ropa de "la época" ¿Entiendes?-trato de explicarle.

Sí, eso creo como dije antes "no quiero parecer un fenómeno"-responde el en voz baja.

Las cortinas rojas se agitan y detrás de ellas aparece el mastín negro sujetando una caja. Es todo lo que tengo que le pueda quedar-Wong deja la caja en el mostrador, la abre y saca la ropa. Un pantalón negro, muy parecido al mío, también un chaleco color verde pasto con un bordado de dragón enroscado en color negro con bordes blancos.

No tengo otra cosa-dice el señor Wong mientras Cole toma la caja y se la lleva al probador. Después de unos minutos, Cole sale del probador, le quedo perfecto, solo el pantalón necesita unas vendas, dedo enseñarle pero eso será después.

Ochocientos yuanes-dice el señor Wong.

¡Es solo un chaleco y un pantalón!- le reclamo, y yo que creía que Fung y sus cómplices eran ladrones.

Lo siento pero es dificil conseguir ese tipo de ropa cerca de aquí, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie-me enfurece su respuesta, claro que se que es dificil conseguirme ropa pero no es para tanto.

Después de, como, cinco minutos de protestas, gruñidos y una que otra amenaza (de mi parte) termine pagando la exagerada cantidad que me exigió el hijo de perra (literalmente), del señor Wong. Salimos de la tienda, Cole parece feliz con su nueva ropa, aunque no luce muy cómodo, en cuanto lleguemos al palacio debo enseñarle a como acomodarse los pantalones con vendas, así no le van a estorbar.

* * *

No sé porque Tigresa salió tan furiosa de la tienda, pero no creo querer averiguarlo. Según mis libros ella era famosa por su ferocidad y fuerza, no creo quererla molestar más de lo que ya está.

Caminamos por las calles del valle de la paz, todo es tan diferente, las casas tan simples y al mismo tiempo tan acogedoras, los habitantes tan ocupados y amigables al mismo tiempo, todo es diferente y me hace sentirme nostálgico. Agacho la cabeza mientras camino, la maestra voltea su rostro hacia mí, yo la consolé cuando ella estaba triste, aunque solo fue un momento. Ahora ella me devuelve el favor y se me acerca, me levanta la cabeza, su rostro ya no tiene ese semblante iracundo de hace unos segundos, me mira a los ojos. Desde la primera vez que la vi, en persona, pensé es Zoey, solo por sus ojos rojos, me parecía que a pesar de un lindo hogar, amigos leales y un brillante titulo, ella no era del todo feliz, siento que algo falta pero no sé que es, solo lo veo en sus ojos son brillantes, de vivos colores, pero reflejan una soledad digna de un lobo.

Tranquilo Cole-me dice, su voz se escucha tierna y maternalista.

Estoy bien-le respondo en voz baja- solo...

Te entiendo-me dice y algo en su voz me hace creerle.

Un grito nos hace voltear la mirada-¿Que es eso?-le pregunto, ella no me responde solo corre y me hace una seña para que la siga. Lo hago, no me quiero quedar aquí solo. Apenas corrí unas calles y lo que encuentro es un ganso negro, muy parecido a Zeng, que está rodeado por dos jaguares y seis leopardos de pelaje gris.

Danos el dinero, idiota-le grita un leopardo de las nieves al ganso, que se oculta bajo el carrito de manzanas.

No...No creo que el dinero sea un idiota- valla sujeto, podría morir a manos de ladrones y no evita un comentario sarcástico jajaja que cosas ¿No?

Déjalo en paz-la maestra Tigresa, que se me había adelantado, grito a espaldas de los felinos bandidos e inmediatamente se coloco en una posición extraña...mente conocida.

Los seis leopardos se arrojan de un salto y atacan a la maestra, pero ella es... Wow no tengo palabras, verla pelear es simplemente un espectáculo que no me perdería. Los dos jaguares se unen a la lucha, parece que no saben artes marciales ya que solo pelean con patadas y puñetazos al azar. Como desearía poder ayudarla, siempre soñé con algo así, pelear codo a codo con alguno de mis guerreros favoritos y siendo honesto, después del guerrero dragón, la maestra Tigresa siempre fue mi favorita y, lo admito, hubo un lapso breve de mi infancia en que fue algo así como mi amor platónico.

Su modo de pelear y la elegancia de sus movimientos en perfecta coordinación, me hipnotizan, no puedo dejar de ver el increíble combate. Parece una coreografía, como en las películas de kung fu, cada movimiento parece estar fríamente calculado. Pero no es así, por lo que he leído se que la maestra Tigresa posee una fuerza sobrenatural y una gran agilidad, pero la resistencia no parece ser lo suyo, puede esquivar o bloquear, pero si llegara a tener un golpe directo o alguno con suficiente velocidad para atacar algún órgano, podría desmayarse y eso, después del show y el trabajo extra de los ladrones, seria mortal.  
Hmmm al parecer me equivoque, es muy resistente, pareciera que no puede sentir nada cuando la golpean. Ya ha dejado inconscientes a tres leopardos y sigue peleando con los otros tres, pero hay algo que me da muy mala espina ¿Donde están los jaguares?

Una patada hace que me caiga de espaldas, ya los encontré. Frente a mí, los dos jaguares comienzan a arrastrarme, me resisto y logro levantarme. Tal vez me sacaron el aire o algo así, me siento mareado, mi vista esta negra y tengo un dolor extraño en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y hasta cierto punto tengo sueño. Para colmo mis repentinas y realmente admirables habilidades de pelea se esfumaron tan rápido como aparecieron. No sé qué hacer, así que solo levanto lo puños frente a mi cara como lo haría Rocky, rayos como desearía ser ese canguro boxeador, esas películas son geniales, pero recordar mi amor por el cine no me ayudara en nada.

Con un par de golpes, los jaguares, demuestran que en realidad el falto de resistencia soy yo, caigo de rodillas, esto es mil veces más rudo que las escasas peleas en las que he estado. Al contrario de lo que creí, no es tan fácil vivir en el pasado, ahora sí que estoy muerto.  
Un rápido destello naranja aparece como rayo y aparta a los jaguares de mí, es Tigresa. Todos los leopardos están inconscientes y ahora también los jaguares.

¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mientras me ayuda a ponerme en pie.

Si-le respondo, trato de respirar y desacelerar mi pulso.  
Soy un desastre, es la quinta vez que una chica me salva el pellejo, las otras cuatro veces fue mi amiga Zoey, ahora es la legendaria maestra Tigresa, eso me hace sentir mejor ¡Fui rescatado por una leyenda del kung fu! Estoy seguro de que nadie, jamás, en toda la historia, me lo va a creer.

* * *

Debes tener cuidado-le digo a Cole, al tiempo que le ayudo a acomodarse las vendas en la punta del pantalón- en especial si no sabes kung fu.

Lo sé-me responde jugando con sus dedos.

No te sientas mal-le digo.

No me siento mal, solo que hubiera querido serte de ayuda-lo que me dice me suena familiar y la verdad comprendo lo que siente.

No, no me decepcionaste Cole-el levanta la mirada y sus ojos lucen como si de un cachorro se tratara.

¿Enserio?-me dice en voz baja.

Claro que no, solo que debes cuidarte mas-le digo, pues en verdad me interesa su seguridad.

Lamento haberle sido un estorbo- ¿Estorbo? ¿De dónde saca eso?

No fuiste un estorbo-le contesto con voz suave, o al menos la más suave que puedo.

Maestra...-me dice algo tímido- ¿Cuando podre conocer al guerrero dragón?

Ya lo conociste-le respondo

¿Es una de esas lecciones con frases que nadie entiende? O ¿usted es el guerrero dragón?- sus preguntas son un poco infantiles, pero supongo que debo responderlas. Gracias al cielo, Po acaba de entrar en la enfermería, luce preocupado.

¿Tigresa estas bien?- me pregunta

Po ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Con la delicadita de Song? ¿O qué?- no puedo evitar sonrojarme por el hecho de que se preocupa por mí, pero también era inevitable que me burlara de la... Tal Song ¿Por qué hago esto? Desde que la conocí tuve un mal presentimiento, y aun hoy no puedo dejar de pensar que Po aun conserva esa pintura cursi en forma de ¿Corazón? Si creo que es un corazón con dos lineas cruzadas.

Cole ven- él se acerca- quiero presentarte al... Guerrero dragón.

Woow wow ¿Donde está? ¿afuera?-luce contento y emocionado.

No, esta justo aquí-le respondo, Po solo saluda con su mano.

¿Donde? ¿Aquí? ¿Detrás del panda?- parece un niño buscando sus regalos para el festival de invierno, jamás viví esa experiencia, Shifu solía darme, a lo mucho, un pantalón o una blusa nueva.

Cole tranquilízate, Po es el guerrero dragón-parece algo desconcertado, en su lugar yo también lo estaría.

Ho..hola guerrero dragón-dice Cole.

¿Sucede algo? Ahh ya sé que ocurre, tu esperabas a un bárbaro y poderbilisimo guerrero de kung fu alguien no sé como Tigresa, y en su lugar aparece un panda grande y, lo admito, un poco pasado de peso ¿Cierto?-Cole solo asiente a las palabras de Po.

Cole déjame decirte algo-pongo mi mano en su hombro- a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Te recomiendo que no juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas.  
El solo asiente.

...

¿Puedes enseñarme kung fu?- me pregunta el tigre.

Claro que puedo ¿Por quién me tomas? Creo que por algo me dicen "maestra Tigresa"-le respondo, me ha estado volviendo loca con esa pregunta.

Wow ¿Enserio? Y ¿Me enseñara "el golpe mortal"? Y que tal la patada sin sombra o la técnica de la grulla, el estilo tambor y como controlar con la vista y... y...- Cole no sabe cerrar la boca, le diré a mantis que el bloquee la garganta o me volverá loca o peor.

Basta- le digo, la verdad ya me harto- ¿Para qué quieres aprender? Se nota que ya eres un experto en esto de las artes marciales ¿No?

No, no lo... lo siento de verdad-me responde

Hmmm primero deberías empezar por esa disciplina, levántate a las...hmmm a las cinco, después comenzara el entrenamiento ¿Entendido?-le digo a Cole, jamás tuve un alumno pero espero ser buena maestra.

Si tigresa-me aclaro la garganta y le dirijo una mirada severa.

Perdón, maestra Tigresa-creo que ahora está mejor, hace una leve reverencia, bastante mal hecha por cierto.

Ve a dormir, recuerda a las cinco o yo te levantare personalmente, y créeme eso no te gustara-me mira con algo de miedo, pero esta vez yo me lo busque.

Créelo no te gustara, lo sé por experiencia propia-le susurra Po al oído, pero sus susurros son como gritar "escúchenme todos tengo algo que decir"

¿Ya no tienes hambre?-me pregunta Po, acabo de terminarme los fideos y seguro él piensa que quiero segunda ración.

No, gracias Po-lavo mi plato, luego me despido y me voy a dormir

* * *

Anoche, la maestra Tigresa me mostro una habitación vacía en donde me puedo quedar hasta que yo quiera. No tiene muchos muebles, solo una mesita de noche y una cama de bambú. Me recuesto en la cama, pero no tengo intenciones de dormir, a pesar de lo que me dijo la maestra Tigresa ¿Para qué dormir? ¡Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad! En verdad no puedo creer lo que sucedió, no sé cómo pero el anciano de la bata blanca tenia razón ¡Es posible viajar en el tiempo! No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo ese chiflado logro hacer esto. Solo que hay un problema, ahora que lo pienso bien yo no sé como regresar a mi época. Sobre la mesita de noche esta la caja en donde deje mi ropa, la abro y saco del bolsillo del pantalón, el reloj. Lo sujeto, con cuidado, entre mis garras como si fuera oro, valioso oro que es tan frágil como la porcelana ¿Que dije? Apenas llevo unos días aquí y ya no me puedo entender.

Comienzo a desesperarme, le hice una promesa a la maestra Tigresa y si no aprendo a usar correctamente esta... cosa, no podre volver a mi tiempo, jamás veré a mis amigos ni a mis padres, ni a Zoey.

**...**

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, el cielo todavía esta oscuro, me aferro más a la almohada y cierro los ojos nuevamente. No pasa ni minuto cuando escucho la voz de Tigresa fuera de mi habitación.

Ya despertaste, son las cinco-me dice desde afuera. No quiero despertar y no tengo la intención de hacerlo. Escucho como la puerta se desliza, no me importa solo quiero descansar.

De repente y sin previo aviso, mi cama se voltea y yo me caigo de cara en el suelo, Agg mi cabeza, sujeto la almohada y la sabana roja y me levanto, coloco las cosas en la cama y veo con terror a la maestra Tigresa, ni Freddy Kruger, ni la del aro, me dieron tanto miedo como Tigresa en este momento. Luce furiosa, su seño esta fruncido y me está enseñando los dientes, sus garras parecen tener ganas de darme una lección y su cola serpentea inquieta como si me fuera a saltar encima de un momento a otro.

Lo siento maestra Tigresa- hago una leve reverencia como las que hacen en las películas, y luego volteo a verla. Ya no luce tan enojada, pero yo se que aun lo está.

No lo sientas, solo levántate temprano a la otra-me dice y me mira con severidad

**...**

Caminamos rumbo al salón de entrenamiento, no sé como luzca pero con base en mis libros y el documental de History Chanel me he formado una idea de cómo seria.  
El cielo todavía tiene ese matiz negro-azul, algunas estrellas brillan y la luna aun no se ha ido, parece ser que el día esta lejos... Muy lejos de llegar. La maestra empuja con ambas manos la gran puerta de madera.

Esto es genial-no se me ocurre algo mas, es simplemente genial. Los cuchillos que sobresalen de los aros que cuelgan del techo, los troncos móviles con cabeza seria genial usarlos, una enorme tortuga de jade ¡Hecha totalmente de jade! El palacio sí que no escatimaba en gastos.

¿Que hago primero?- le pregunto ansioso.

Espera, espera, lo primero es calentar-me dice con una mirada fría y algo indiferente.

¿Entonces qué hago?-le pregunto nuevamente.

Vas a... Subir y bajar las escaleras diez veces-me dice cruzándose de brazos. Me saca del salón y me lleva al inicio de las mil escaleras del palacio ¡Rayos van a ser como... Veinte mil escalones en total!

Ahora-a su señal yo comienzo a bajar corriendo las escaleras, ahora es fácil pero no quiero ni imaginarme como sea a la hora de subir.

**Dejen review, bueno si les gusto y si no tambien, es broma**

**Adios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hoy les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia.**

**A/N: En este capitulo vamos a conocer al villano de la historia, al principio diran "no tiene madera de villano", pero todo tendra sentido en el futuro jeje**

**Buena lectura :D**

**capitulo 5: Del pasado con rencor**

Al levantarme, siento en mi cuerpo el peso de la rudimentaria prótesis que, se supone, sustituye mi brazo izquierdo. La extremidad artificial no esta tan mal, al menos para un sucio y deforme león como yo. me pongo en pie lentamente, el suelo frío de la cueva no es lugar para un viejo felino manco. No importa lo que yo crea, se que cometí errores en el pasado, pero no me parece que sean justas sus repercusiones en mi presente.

Hace ya cinco años que Suva me desterró de la manada. Aun siendo felinos fuertes e inteligentes los leones vivimos como nómadas, nuestro alimento lo obtenemos de la cacería y la recolección, no nos despegamos de las costumbres de nuestros padres y abuelos, comemos carne con bastante frecuencia y no nos seria sencillo dejar tan apetitoso manjar.

El sol apenas está saliendo, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para que el pasado me atormente como un molesto parásito, que no se va hasta que te ha consumido completamente. Así son mis recuerdos de mi anterior vida, me devoran el alma y, si bien el remordimiento nunca se me ha presentado, no puedo evitar que mis actos consuman mi ser. Una vez en pie salgo de la oscuridad de mi refugio, como una asquerosa cucaracha, salgo cuando nadie me ve, en cuanto me siento solo, cuando en realidad estoy completamente ajeno a las miradas reprobatorias del mundo.  
El bosque es verde, grande y está lleno de vida, perfecto para buscar el desayuno. Para alguien como yo cazar no es fácil, de hecho es casi imposible, con una sola mano de madera y fierros oxidados ¿Como puedo siquiera llamarme león, si no soy capaz de cazar un estúpido conejo? Ese es el punto, cuando el idiota de mi hermano me exilio fui tachado de demonio, como si no fuera digno de ser uno de los felinos más fuertes de África, un león.

Mi pelaje negro me da un aspecto aterrador y mis ojos rojos no ayudan a mejorar mi presencia, al menos no coma a Suva. El es totalmente opuesto a mí, su melena blanca, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, suelen generar confianza en él, eso en conjunto con sus ojos grises le dan el aspecto de un ángel bajado del cielo ¡Como odio a ese sujeto! Los leones blancos son tan escasos en todos los países de áfrica, así que él es tratado como un dios, como alguien a quien los demás venerarían, menos yo.

Actualmente el dirige la manada ¡Debería ser yo! Soy el hijo mayor de Kopa, soy su primogénito y por tanto heredero al liderazgo. Pero no, todos mis sueños se aplastaron, todo se hecho a perder aquella espantosa noche y aun más terrible mañana durante la temporada seca.

_Yo, Suva y otros tres leones, seguíamos la pista de una manada de antílopes, era la última que podríamos encontrar antes de que alcanzan a los demás durante la gran migración. Si yo lograba dirigir con éxito a los leones y regresaba con una cena al menos digna, yo seria oficialmente el Líder de la manada. No podía aspirar a menos, toda mi vida mi padre me dijo que yo sería el líder, cuando ambos jugábamos junto en las praderas el me prometía que cuando llegara el momento yo sería el macho alfa y podría dirigir a la manada._

_Por fin, después de casi una semana de viaje, los encontré, solo diez metro me separaban de mi destino. Absorto en mis pensamientos no me había fijado que, por alguna razón mas allá de mi comprensión, la manada se había ido ¿A donde se fueron? Me pregunte, entonces obtuve mi respuesta. Una gran masa de antilopes, cebras y ñus, se aproximaron corriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso, sin distinción, pisaban e incluso mataban a cualquier incauto que se cruzaba, cual fuego devastador, poderoso e indiferente al dolor ajeno. Así avanzaban los herbívoros en nuestra dirección. _  
_Una garra, blanca como las nubes, me toco el hombro e hizo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran._

_"Debemos irnos ¡Ahora! " Jamás olvidare las palabras de Suva. Eso me habría salvado del miserable destino que ahora me atormenta o no habría pasado nada, no lo sé pero jamás lo olvidare. Mi hermano y el resto de los leones corrieron en dirección a donde se encontraban unos escasos árboles secos, salí de mi trance y me apure a salir pero para mí ya era tarde. La manada de antílopes desbocados ya se me había alcanzado. Asustado y confundido busque a mi alrededor un sitio donde pudiera trepar y salvar mi vida. Un risco se encontraba cerca de donde estaba yo. Me apure, corrí a cuatro patas esquivando las patadas furiosas, y de un salto logre alcanzar parte de la piedra, me aferre con las garras a esa piedra como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y valla que si dependía de ello._

_Con la mirada recorrí todo el caótico escenario, no había señales de mis compañeros ¿Donde están? Me pregunte alarmado al no poder ver a nadie, subí a la roca y una vez en pie pude verlo, dos leones ya habían sido noqueados y un tercero trataba de salvarlos, me le uní. De un salto y tras varios golpes me dirigí al sitio donde estaban mis compañeros, ahora los tres estaban inconscientes pero, increíblemente, no habían muerto. Como pude cargue tres en mi espalda y arrastre al otro con mi brazo. Suva me alcanzo y me ayudo con el tercer felino. Salimos vivos de milagro._

_A mi regreso a nuestro territorio solo me encontré con miradas furibundas, gestos reprobatorios y rostros decepcionados. Todos cachorros, leonas y leones, me observaban como si me hubiera comido a mi propio padre. Hablando de él, camine con la cabeza baja y mis hombros decaídos esperando lo peor. Mi padre me miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules reflejaban enojo puro, ira contenida y lo peor de todo decepción. Mi madre me observaba con tristeza, mostrada por su mar de lágrimas cristalinas que cubrían su rostro negro._

_Con pasos vacilantes me postre ante mi padre. Un segundo basto para que se me lanzara, comenzamos a pelear. "No eres más que un maldito cobarde, no podrías jamás se un líder, eres débil" Los gritos de mi padre, al igual que sus garras, me marcaron de por vida y solo definieron mi destino, ni yo sabía lo que pasaría pero nadie lo hubiera podido predecir._

_Esa misma noche, impulsado por el rencor, e ignorando mis heridas, recorrí la sabana en busca de algo comestible. Humillado e iracundo me aleje a pasos veloces del territorio de mi manada. Toda mi vida desperdiciada solo por un mal cálculo, mi destino era ser rey, liderar a la manada ¡Todo fue en vano!_

_Toda la noche buscando había valido la pena ya que frente a mí se encontraba la manada de antílopes, cebras y ñus, todos estaban dormidos, era mi revancha. Con las garras fuera, me acerque a las herbívoros, con mano firme ataque sin piedad a cada uno de los miembros de la manada. La sangre roja que emanaba de los cuellos de los animales solo empeoro las cosas, una vez que el primero murió y su sangre cayo esparcida en el pasto amarillo, mi instinto se activo. En las difíciles condiciones que existen en África todos tenemos una forma de sobrevivir, muchas veces la principal es la "ley de la selva", es como un código que nos obliga a vivir, la ley de la selva siempre dice lo mismo: comer o ser comido. En este caso los leones teníamos la ventaja a la hora de comer, pero es porque cuando es realmente necesario nuestra naturaleza salvaje nos toma por sorpresa, sin previo aviso, nos comportamos como verdaderos asesinos, olvidamos todo lo que significa ser "civilizado" simplemente nos dejamos gobernar por nuestros instintos._

_Los cadáveres llenaban el aire con su pestilente aroma, podredumbre, el olor de la muerte. Embriagado con aquel perfume macabro me dirigí de vuelta a mi hogar, con mis manos empapadas en sangre, en mis garras negras no se abría notada de no haber sido por que el líquido rojo goteaba de ellas._

_Mi familia me estaba esperando, yo aun con la ira y los ardientes deseos de venganza grite salpicando sangre sobre el rostro pardo de mi padre: ¿Querías fortaleza? Ahora la tienes._

_¿Que has hecho?- me pregunto gritando._

_Lo que tu querías-le respondí- una matanza, ve... Ve al este y encontraras un banquete digno de un rey, aunque tu no seas uno._

_Me gruñó y enseño los dientes, esta vez yo fui más rápido. Me lance. La sangre es como un esteroide para leones por así decirlo, el simple aroma de aquel líquido rojo me daba fuerzas para hacer algo que jamás podría hacer como por ejemplo derrotar a mi padre. Le lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, no me rendiría, si alguien iba a caer ese sería el. Con todos mis sentidos alertas y la adrenalina al cien, derrotar al que se decía mi padre fue como quitarle un hueso roído a un cachorro. No me di cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos._

_Cuando recupere la conciencia descubrí que la sangre que empapaba mis garras no era de antílope, sino de león. Descubrí a mí padre con múltiples marcas en el cuerpo, lo peor era su cuello estaba bañado de aquel conocido liquido rojo ¡Lo había matado! Había asesinado a mi propio padre ¿Que había hecho?_

_Mi madre me miro con terror, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo aferrándose al cadáver de mi padre mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Mi hermano me dirigió una mirada furica y luego saco las garras y se lanzo directo a mi cuello. Me defendía como me lo permitía mi poca _  
_resistencia, estaba agotado, no había dormido, pelee con mi padre y realice una matanza de herbívoros. Con sus colmillos me arranco un pedazo de carne del brazo izquierdo. Me zafe de su agarre y arremetí con mis garras amenazando su cuello, no funciono, me acorralo contra el suelo y apunto sus garras a mi yugular._

_Hazlo de una vez-le dije cerrando los ojos, en espera de que me quitara la vida._

_No, no seré como tú, no soy un maldito acecino- el retiro sus garras y se levanto, En cuanto yo me puse en pie sujete mi brazo herido con mi mano derecha. Suva me miro fijamente y dijo "En este día yo Suva, nuevo líder de la manda del gran Kopa, rey de reyes, te destierro de esta manada y por el poder que se me ha conferido al derrotar al primogénito del rey, te condeno a vagar por el mundo, cargando con el peso de tu corazón que ahora es tan negro como tu pelaje. "_

_Me fui y jamás regrese, jamás podría hacerlo aunque lo deseara._

El vil recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche aun hoy me persigue, todo me atormenta de día y de noche. Me acerco al lago que esta frente a mí, me arrodillo y con mis manos tomo un poco de agua. Miro mi reflejo como si me hipnotizara. Mis dientes amarillos y podridos casi he perdido todos mis colmillos, aun así los que me quedan son muy mortales. Mis brillantes y macabros ojos rojos y el pelaje negro como la noche ocultan a la perfección lo que hay debajo de todo este mugroso y sucio pelo. Cicatrices de garras, dientes, espadas, lanzas y la deshonrosa marca que me condeno a una mano de madera, y que me privo del perdón de mi manada. Los dientes de mi hermano dejaron parte de mi brazo destrozado, al tratar de evitar la hemorragia apreté demasiado el torniquete y mi brazo quedo inmovilizado de por vida. En realidad desearía poder desacerme de aquellos horrorosos recuerdos y poder enmendar esos errores, evitar la tragedia que ahora es mi vida.

Camino por el bosque de bambú, con tanto tiempo andando sin rumbo fijo, uno se acostumbra a la caminata y a evitar las miradas curiosas de los torpes herbívoros que viven por aquí, no tengo idea de donde estoy solo sé que es Asia, hay demasiados conejos, gansos y cerdos, y más ahora que al parecer llegue a una zona poblada ¿Que dice ahí? Estoy aproximadamente a sesenta metros, afino la vista y veo que dice "Valle de la paz" Hmmm por lo que veo hay demasiados herbívoros y no creo que importe si casualmente desapareciera uno, ahora si podre darme un banquete digno de un rey. Un rey que obviamente no soy.

**Ojala y les halla gustado, dejen reviews.**

**Adios :D**


End file.
